1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of shoe constructions in general, and in particular to a shoe construction having sound generating capacity.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,771,556; 5,402,590; 5,421,107; and 5,483,759, the prior art is replete with music generating shoe constructions which produce a repetitive musical pattern.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical musical shoe construction wherein the frequency and sequence of the musical tones that are produced by the shoes are governed and controlled by the person wearing the shoes.
As anyone who is familiar with the prior art shoe construction is all too well aware, the repetitive nature of the musical tones generated by the shoe or shoes becomes less attractive over time to the point wherein the repetition becomes a nuisance.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of musical shoe construction that not only is capable of generating a variable musical tone pattern, but one that is dictated by the person wearing the shoe and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.